In a variety of systems that contain and utilize fluid for pressure, lubrication, or otherwise, it is important to maintain fluid at an appropriate level in order to ensure proper functioning of system components. For example, fluid-containing components on vehicles, such as engines, transmissions, and differentials, must be kept lubricated for cooling or torque-transmission purposes. It is important that operating fluid levels are monitored.